


Birthday Pet

by dewdroponleaf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13299078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dewdroponleaf/pseuds/dewdroponleaf
Summary: Manjoon has some fun with a friend who's come to visit.





	Birthday Pet

Watching Manjoon get all dolled up was one of Joo Hyun's favorite pastimes.

He could always tell if he was by the scent of lavender that hung in the air; it was from an expensive bottle of body wash that Joo Hyun had brought back from the city, which Manjoon saved for only the best of times.

He loved how the younger stood on one leg in front of the closet like an adorable stork, clothed in nothing but cute little panties that hugged the supple curve of his ass. He'd hold up one dress after another to his body, cocking his head and murmuring to himself until he found the perfect one.

Today he'd chosen a lovely cream-colored sundress that Joo Hyun had given him for his birthday, cotton with simple lace at the hem and a blue strip of silk running all around it. Thin straps of ribbon delicately rested on his shoulders, highlighting their birdlike structure.

"Joo? Zip me up?" He asked, peeking over his shoulder in the flirtiest way possible. Joo Hyun grinned, sliding up to him and pulling up the small zipper. It was a shame to watch that creamy back disappear behind the fabric, but the soft scents of skin and perfume that tickled his nose made up for it well enough.

"Thanks, babe." A teasing kiss softly caressed his cheek as Manjoon sat down in front of his mirror. He hummed gently as his hand hovered over the various little bottles lining his dresser, deciding on a shade of lip gloss. Finally he plucked up a bottle of soft, unassuming coral, outlining his full lips then filling it in with an experienced hand.

"So, who's this fellow you're getting all spruced up for?" Joo Hyun asked playfully.

"Oh, you know Erie! I've brought him over a few times for some tea and cake."

The older man nodded, recalling the frail, doelike boy who was becoming a regular visitor. Around Manjoon's height, he had long, tousled hair as black and glossy as crow feathers, with the soft eyes and milky skin to match. When they were next to each other it almost looked like day and night; bright, cheerful Manjoon with his gold-streaked caramel locks and soft-spoken Erie with his obsidian black.

He quite liked the boy, what with how much Manjoon seemed to enjoy being around him. Even though he'd never admit it he always worried that Manjoon didn't have enough friends. He didn't think it was a lack of offers, more that the brunette never seemed to take an interest in such things. So when he had brought over his first friend Joo Hyun had been more than happy to welcome him, setting out the best leaves he had in his cupboard and joining the two for tea. The boy had been painfully shy, but opened up like a morning glory when Joo Hyun mentioned the flowers in his backyard. Apparently, he had always loved the idea of a garden but never had the space to start one until now.

A fellow flower-lover who was also cute as a button? Now that was a rare combination.

So when the raven-haired boy knocked at the door, Joo Hyun gave him a grin and a friendly wave.

"Hello there, Erie. Nice dress." Joo Hyun said. He seemed to be mimicking Manjoon in his outfit choice, in an airy navy frock with elbow-length sleeves and gold silk designs.

The shy boy blushed, staining his cheekbones a candy pink. "Thank you, Joo Hyun. Is Manjoon here?"

"Of course. He's been dolling up since ten in the morning for you. I'm almost afraid you're stealing him away from me." The older man teased. Erie yelped, waving his hands frantically.

"No! Of course not...sir. I'd never do that." He murmured. Joo Hyun laughed, though a twinge of worry went through him at his reaction.

"I know that. Just kidding with you..."

Cotton brushed against his legs as Manjoon hurried to Erie's side, enthusiastically squeezing him in his arms. "You stop bullying him this instant. The poor angel." Manjoon retorted playfully.

"I did nothing of the sort." Joo Hyun gasped overdramatically. The brunette rolled his eyes before taking Erie's hand.

"C'mon in then!" Manjoon said happily, ushering him inside.

Once the two young men were inside Manjoon's room, the brunette reached for the lock behind him, but for some reason couldn't hear the click that signaled the room was completely shut off from prying eyes. Manjoon tried a few times but eventually gave up, too excited about what was about to happen.

"So, Erie. Did you bring your...toys?" Manjoon asked in a near whisper. Erie nodded, uncovering his basket.

He drew out from the basket a lovely cat's tail. Full and fluffy, it was about a foot long and ended in a fat pink plug, flat and shaped like a spade. Manjoon whined softly at the thought of it inside his hole, filling him up completely.

By sheer accident, Manjoon had found out that Joo Hyun _loved_  pet play. Especially pretty little kitties, tied up and leashed so their masters could do whatever they wanted with them. Although initially mortified, the images had burned themselves into Manjoon's brain until he had finally crumbled and stroked himself to completion, imagining Joo Hyun shoving his cock into his hole while he meowed and whined.

So for his birthday, Manjoon had decided that he would willing be a cute little kitty for Joo Hyun, enlisting the help of Erie who was far more experienced in it than he. He had risen to the occasion magnificently, providing him with all the toys that being a pet would require.

"C'mon. Strip then." Erie ordered. Manjoon shivered with excitement, unzipping his nice dress and letting it pool around his feet. Now he was standing in nothing but creamy thigh-high silk stockings and a pair of lacy white panties, waiting for Erie to make the first move.

Erie, in a similar set of lingerie except in black, stalked over to him with a set of cute white ears and the tail in one hand. With trembling hands Manjoon settled the headband on his hair and took the tail, squeezing lube all over its end.

But when he tried to push it inside himself he found he couldn't. Taking Joo Hyun's massive rod inside him was one thing, shoving it up himself with his own two hands was another. After a few more tries Manjoon huffed, exasperated.

"Pull down your panties." Erie murmured, taking the tail from him. Soft crimson spreading over his pale neck Manjoon hooked his thumbs into the waistband and slowly pulled it down, exposing the pale round cheeks. Erie let out a soft moan at the sight, ad Manjoon turned around on his hands and knees to expose his tight little hole.

"Who knew you had such a nice ass?" He asked playfully, drawing his hand back to spank him hard. Manjoon yowled with pain, which only spurred him to land another on the opposite cheek.

"Just help me put the tail in already." Manjoon grumbled. Erie laughed but complied, caressing the hole gently with a lubed finger. Slowly, it opened up enough to swallow up his middle finger.

"Ooh, you're tight. I guess that's what happens when you normally don't use tails like I do." Erie giggled. Manjoon let out a series of whimpers as he began to slowly work his finger in and out, clutching at the carpet underneath him.

Erie made sure he could fit at least three fingers all the way in before he dared to rest the tail plug against Manjoon's hole. "Okay, just relax. This'll just hurt more if you don't." He soothed, stroking a hand down his spine. Manjoon closed his eyes, trying his best to relax as the object slowly began to breach the rim.

At first it didn't seem too bad, but the sentiment quickly faded when it was about halfway in him. It was the widest part of the spade, and in terms of thickness it was the biggest thing Manjoon had ever taken. A cry of pain escaped him at the rigorous stretch.

"Joonie, does it hurt? Should I take it out?" Erie asked in a panic. But even though tears were gathering on his eyelashes like dewdrops the brunette shook his head no. He was determined to show his husband a good time, and that meant the tail was going in.

But finally, _finally_ , the fattest part popped inside him, rim closing around the narrow base of the plug. Manjoon let out a low moan at the feeling of being so full, trying to look over his shoulder to see if he could catch a glimpse.

Erie gently guided him to his feet, helping him walk around and get used to it. Manjoon felt the plug jostling inside him, sending jolts of electricity whenever it brushed against his prostate. The stimulation was making his erection grow, straining and weeping against the lace.

"Aw, don't you look cute." Erie cooed, lacing his fingers with his own. Manjoon felt himself flush at just how _close_  they were, chest to chest with nothing but a barrier of flimsy lace between them.

"Now..."

Manjoon cried out as he was suddenly pinned down onto the ground, face down with his ass jutting into the air. Something soft was wound around his wrists, then tied off.

"Erie? What are you?-" Manjoon was cut off mid-sentence as he was spanked so hard it was sure to leave a handprint the next morning.

"Good little kitties don't speak unless ordered to. You'll need quite a bit of training, don't you?" Erie asked, now winding more rope around his upper arms and tying intricate patterns onto his torso.

"Mmph..." Manjoon bit his lip, feeling lace cling to the head of his leaking dick as the ropes trapped him, rendering him unable to fight back or resist.

"Ooh, this is such a good color on you. I knew I chose well."

Manjoon was hoisted onto his knees, facing the mirror with Erie by his side. He gasped at the white rope, crisscrossing all over his body in intricate patterns. He looked downright erotic, and he hated how much that turned him on.

"See? I knew you'd like it." Erie murmured, planting a teasing kiss on Manjoon's neck. The brunette whined as Erie gently sucked a bruise onto hid neck, leaving a red mark. A series of helpless moans escaped his lips, confused yet aroused by Erie being so dominating.

"I've wanted to do this ever since I first saw you." Erie murmured into Manjoon's ear, rocking his hips against his flushed groin. Shuddering with pleasure, Manjoon bit his lip and reciprocated the stimulation, pleasure deliciously pooling in his tugging lower stomach.

As the chorus of moans and whimpers grew louder and louder, Manjoon was the first to let go, crying out as he spurted cum all over the floor. The hot wetness caused Erie to do the same, a high-pitched wail just like a cat in heat escaping him.

"Ooh...that was...good..." Manjoon murmured, panting from the exertion. Erie was doing the same, soft puffs of air gushing over his lips.

"I know. I just hope my master doesn't find out about it. I'm not supposed to come unless he makes me-"

"Well, at least you know what you did."

A deep voice cut off Erie's breathless words, tinged with amusement. Manjoon gasped at the stranger standing in the doorway, a giant of a man almost as tall as Joo Hyun.

He had blond, short hair and icy blue eyes, set in a ruggedly handsome face. His bulging arms and broad shoulders could've belonged to some god, as with his long legs. If Manjoon hadn't been married to Joo Hyun he probably would've fallen like a rock for him.

Erie's eyes widened with fear. "...Mrow?" He mewed, determinedly fixing a sweet expression on his face.

The man chuckled, almost sinister as he grabbed Erie by the scruff of his neck and dragged him over to the chair. "Oh, don't play that game with me. You're the one who decided you would go and have some fun with another cute kitty instead of waiting for your master like the slutty little thing you are. You know what the consequences are, don't you?"

Erie wailed as he was roughly pulled over his lap, while Manjoon watched with eyes as wide as saucers. The man noticed Manjoon and grinned.

"You're Joo Hyun's new pet, aren't you? You can watch. See what happens when you act like a little bitch in heat."

Manjoon could only watch open-mouthed, as Erie was spanked mercilessly. Even though the man was using his bare hand he seemed to feel no pain, landing a good thirty slaps on Erie's rapidly reddening ass until he was sobbing his little heart out. The man clucked his tongue, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Look at this. This isn't even a punishment for you." He said, gesturing to the bulge in his black panties. "Dirty little kitty. Looks like I'll need to make sure he learns what being a good kitty is like, hm?"

The man roughly pulled down Erie's panties, exposing his throbbing member. From his pocket he took what looked like a golden ring, but much too big for any finger. Manjoon wondered what it was for, until he swiftly closed it around Erie's cock.

Erie let out a helpless wail, looking up at him with begging eyes. The man simply laughed, seemingly pleased at his desperation.

"See? Now you don't have to try so hard to be good for me. In fact..."

Pulling his panties all the way off, the man yanked out his tail and threw it on the ground. The brunette gasped as the man swiftly thrust his thick cock into him, without any preparation or lube whatsoever. Erie was clearly suffering, tears streaming from his eyes as he was impaled and stretched by the man.  
Not that the man seemed to care.

"If you can make me feel good enough to come in under a minute, I'll give you what you want. How about it, hm?" He cooed. Erie, tear-streaked and desperate, began to thrust his hips down onto the cock inside him, trying to bring him off. Manjoon found himself trying to catch his eyes so he could cheer him on.

But the man had a deathly amount of stamina, remarkably composed as the numbers ticked down to zero. "Pity. You'll have to try again next week." He said with mock sympathy. Erie began to sob for real, dick red and painfully hard.

Manjoon could take it no more. "Stop it!" He cried out.

The man cocked an eyebrow. "Who told you to speak?" He asked, barely concealed anger teeming behind the words.

"I...I made Erie tie me up and...bring me off. He's innocent! Don't...don't do this to him." Manjoon cried. "If you have to punish someone, punish me instead."

The man stared, dumbfounded, before letting out a bellowing laugh. "Oh, you're too cute. I guess that's why Joo Hyun keeps you around."

"So, you'll take his punishment for him, hm? My, how touching." With swift hands he unclipped the ring from around Erie's member before throwing him on the ground. "Come here." He beckoned. Manjoon's mouth went dry, but he slowly rose to his feet and headed over to him.

The man pulled him over his lap, just as he had done with Erie. Large, callused hands squeezed the plump cheeks, getting him ready for the spanking.

"Let's see if you're just as much a pain slut as he is, hm?"

Manjoon tried to brace himself, but a scream tore itself out of his throat as the first slap crashed down on his ass. Joo Hyun had never spanked him this hard, even as punishment, and his entire ass cheek was throbning and numb.

Another followed, then another until Manjoon was crying helplessly, tears dripping down his cheek yet still unbearably hard.

"My, my. You really are just as bad as he is."

The cold metal closed around his dick, unyielding and unforgiving. Manjoon whimpered, dreading what was to come.

The tail was yanked out in one swift, burning tug, then the giant head was rubbing at his entrance. Manjoon wailed as the man battered and prised his walls apart with his throbbing member, the little lube he had from the tail doing nothing to soothe the agony.

"Now, let's see if we can find your prostate." The man murmured, nipping at his ear. Manjoon desperately tried to remain quiet, knowing what he would do with it, but a sob left his throat as the head dragged over his prostate and shot sparks of pleasure throughout his body.

"Ooh, right here is it? Good, good."

It was the sweetest torture Manjoon had ever experienced. The pleasure he got from the man's teasing was nowhere enough to bring him off, just to make him beg using language he'd never even known he could use. The man clearly got more and more excited with every filthy word, until he finally came inside with a guttural moan.

Manjoon slumped with relief, thinking the worst of it was over. But clearly the man had other plans, tipping him over onto the ground.

"Here you go. You can wait just like this until your master comes around."

Something smooth and plastic replaced the tail, its other end taped to his thigh. With sickening realization he realized it was the vibrating toy Joo Hyun had used on him before. He squealed as a piece of tape was slapped across his hole.

The man picked Erie up, who was now sitting in his own cum puddle and too ashamed to talk.

"Have fun, dear. Oh, by the way, I think I might have let it slip that Joo Hyun left his bag in town. I wonder how many days it'll take for him to find it?" He said cheerfully as he dialed it up to its highest setting. Manjoon screamed, crying and begging him to take the ring off, but the man only whistled as he carried Erie off.


End file.
